


Heatwave

by gigi42



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gigi42/pseuds/gigi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine found a new reason to hate heat waves when he brought Kurt home only to find Cooper and the new Spanish teacher shirtless and sweaty as they compared bicep circumference....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2013 for the Kurt_Blaine community on LJ during the S4 hiatus. The prompt was heatwave.

“C’mon Kurt, the pool will cool you off. Not to mention it’s indoors and that means air conditioning too!”

“Have I told you that I love you lately, Blaine? Because I do, and not just for your central air and MIA parents.”

Blaine grins as he pushes open his back door. “Shall we skinny dip?”

“Oh, Mr Anderson, I like the way you think!”

“Kurt? What are you-?”

“Last one there pays for dinner!” Kurt yells as he starts throwing his clothes off while sprinting towards the conservatory.

“Dang!” Blaine runs after him, flicking off his boat shoes and pulling his polo off. As he rounds the doorway trying to unzip, he runs smack straight into an underwear clad Kurt.

“What the -?!”

“Shh! Blaine, the most handsome men in America are in your pool!” he whispers furiously.

“Huh?” And sure enough there’s Coop and the new Spanish teacher, Mr Martinez, lazing on the steps in the shallow end comparing biceps.

“Kurt? Kurt, we should get out of here while we still can. Kurt?”

“Hngh.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and zips his pants back up. “I’ll be in the kitchen when you’re finished drooling and, by the way, you’re paying.”

“Ooooh,” Kurt sighs wistfully. “Let’s have Mexican for dinner... Blaine? Blaine? Blaine?!”

“Oh! Hey, Kurt,” Coop calls out. “Do you know David? From school? Hey, nice underwear!”

Kurt’s wide eyes snap to his bare legs. _Oh crap! Run!_

“Kurt? Huh, where did he go so fast?”


End file.
